Amber Lightvale
Betty= Bête Noire, referida às vezes como Betty ', é a principal antagonista da 2º Temporada. Ela é a encarnação e a personificação da alma do Medo, sendo criada para garantir que humanos e monstros nunca tivessem paz um com o outro. Ela procura ganhar poder para cumprir seu propósito e, apesar de ter um físico humano, Bete é um feitiço vivo que não tem nenhuma emoção humana. Seu principal tema é A Welcoming Smile, já seu tema de batalha é Bete Noire. Sua dublagem é feita por Courtney (Project SNT). Aparência Forma Base Bete aparece fisicamente como uma garota pré-adolescente que tem cabelo castanho com mechas rosas que são de médio a longo prazo. Quanto mais perto ela for para usar a magia de Rhabdophobia, mais rosada será a coloração de seu cabelo, começando pelo fundo. Uma vez que a Rhabdophobia está disponível para ela, seu cabelo fica completamente rosa, sem vestígios do marrom. Ela usa uma saia magenta que tinha suas bordas rasgadas como visto no trailer My Promise (referindo-se à saia rasgada de Amber em Glitchtale Origins: The Black Beast), uma gola leve roxa com uma listra rosa claro na parte inferior, leggings roxos claros (exceto em My Sunshine) e botas marrons que estão bem perto de alcançar seus joelhos. Influência do ÓDIO Ela tem pupilas cor-de-rosa que ficam mais brilhantes quando HATE a controla e sua esclera branca fica mais escura dependendo de quanto HATE está sendo usada e sua boca se torna torta e completamente preta se o ódio assumir. Fusão com Akumu Com sua alma intacta, sua esclera se torna um tom escuro de magenta, sua pupila se torna um tom mais escuro de rosa, e sua boca se torna mais torta, semelhante à de Kumu. Seu corpo não está mais vazio e está cheio de matéria mágica rosa. Personalidade Em suas primeiras aparições, Bete parecia naturalmente alegre e geralmente era vista sorrindo. Ela exercia uma atitude um tanto feliz e nunca parecia se preocupar com o futuro. Na verdade, ela nunca foi vista se sentindo sem esperança. No entanto, ela pode ser séria às vezes, o que foi mostrado durante o argumento de Frisk com Sans em Dust. Betty tratou seus amigos com grande simpatia e rapidamente saudou Jessica e Frisk quando os conheceu. Mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia um pouco tímida, isso é mostrado quando ela corou quando conheceu Toriel. Betty também parecia um pouco secreta quando se tratava de sua alma e habilidades, mostrado quando Frisk apontou que sua alma reagiu à abordagem de Toriel quando ela nunca contou sobre seus poderes. Depois, ela não perdeu tempo tentando esconder sua real indentidade. Betty revelou que ela gostava de machucar os outros (fisicamente e emocionalmente), indicando que ela tem uma personalidade muito sádica, rude e violenta. Ela parece adorar ferir seus oponentes antes de matá-los. Na verdade, Betty é conhecida por tentar matar alguém a caminho, também é claro que ela não tem problema em mentir ou trair os outros. Como a maioria dos vilões de Glitchtale, Betty, em sua maior parte, pensa que o que está fazendo está certo. De acordo com um post e algumas linhas de Scared of Me, ela acredita que monstros e seres humanos que vivem juntos são "como uma bomba de tempo esperando para sair"http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/154217522635/what-am-i-something-made-to-be-hated. Portanto, ela acha que matar humanos e monstros é simplesmente "apenas acelerar o processo". De fato, os pontos de vista de Betty sobre seres humanos e monstros que vivem juntos são exatamente os mesmos que os de Agate. Além disso, ela conhece o passado de todos, como ela pode ler qualquer um e como era o passado deles. Ela usa os erros de outros personagens para justificar o que ela faz. Um exemplo é quando Asriel (como Flowey) matou quase todos no Subsolo, ela considera isso. No entanto, claramente não é culpa dela que ela é má. Isso é mostrado nos quadrinhos que mostravam seu despertar. Aqui, ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa até que se lembrou de Agate Lightvale ordenando-lhe que fizesse seus atos malignos. Em um post, foi revelado que ela não tem certeza se o que ela estava fazendo estava certo ou não. Ela parece até se importar com Akumu. Por exemplo, em Do or Die, ela parecia preocupada quando a criatura foi ferida em sua batalha com o Dr. Gaster. Ambos Kumu e Bete se estimam como seu melhor e único amigo. Mas Cami disse que era uma espécie de instinto, uma vez que eles precisam um do outro para viver. Se um deles morre, o outro morre lentamente devido à falta de magia. Enquanto sob o controle do ÓDIO, Bete age de modo muito mais violento e insano. Neste estado, se ela entrar em uma batalha, ela impiedosamente ataca seus inimigos com um sorriso negro no rosto. Além disso, Bete parece estar com medo dos planos do ÓDIO. Isso significa que ela sabe que o ódio tem planos diferentes dos dela. Muito provavelmente porque Bete só tem a intenção de matar Frisk e matar outros não são realmente necessários, a menos que precisem de energia. Enquanto o ÓDIO só quer causar caos e confusão sem nenhum propósito para fazer isso. Habilidades Conhecidas Habilidades *'Metamorfismo de Akumu: Antes de os dois fundirem-se, Bete era capaz de usar Akumu como sua arma própria, como visto em Do or Die. A criatura pode se metamorfosear em várias armas, como uma foice ou uma lâmina amórfica ao braço de Bete. Bete também pode enviar Akumu para atacar ao lado dela, como visto quando ela usou para destruir uma das mãos de Gaster. *'Invocação/Criação de Vida:' Em Do or Die, Bete convocou uma infinidade de Criaturas Cor-de-Rosa para servi-la. Essas formas de vida podem assassinar outras que removem suas almas, e elas também podem se disfarçar como outras. *'Ilusionismo de Alucinações:' Devido a ter a Alma do Medo, Bete pode criar e causar alucinações e ela pode controlar essas alucinações. Ela freqüentemente usa esse poder para atacar o medo no coração de um oponente, criando alucinações de alguém, geralmente um ente querido. Então, ela os enlouquece com uma mudança assustadora. Por exemplo, quando Bete roubou o frasco que continha a substância do ÓDIO de Jessica Gray. Bete a fez alucinar que era sua filha, depois sacudiu a alucinação dando-lhe um par demoníaco de olhos e um sorriso sádico com as roupas rasgadas. Ela também exibe essa habilidade quando encontrou Asriel e Sans. Em que, ela usou suas ilusões para enganar Asriel em acreditar que ela era Chara, fazendo-o congelar em suas trilhas para que ela pudesse atacar Asriel com sua poderosa lança. *'Imortalidade:' Bete se mostra biologicamente imortal e possui vida eterna, ou pelo menos uma vida útil prolongada, tendo cerca de 300 anos. Além disso, ela é resiliente contra danos físicos; mesmo antes de atingir seu fator de cura, Bete não foi afetada depois que Undyne a esfaqueou no ombro. *'Leitura de Pensamentos:' É confirmado na conversa entre Bete e Akumu que ela pode ler memórias e pensametos e olhar para a alma, olhando para os olhos da vítima. Isto é presumivelmente também como ela descobre os piores medos de suas vítimas. Habilidades Especiais *'Rhabdophobia:' O ataque especial de Bete, que cria uma imensa aura rosa negativa onde ela assume o controle de toda a magia inimiga e permite que ela a use contra seus inimigos. Bete não desperdiça seus poderes controlando a magia de um inimigo, pois força o alvo a usar sua própria magia contra si mesmo. A nomeiação da habilidade tem alguns outros significados, mas, nesse contexto, significa "medo da magia". *'Amplificação de Status:'Bete geralmente fica mais forte quando há mais medo, mais perto ela está da morte e quantas almas ela tem. Ela se alimenta dos medos dos outros e até mesmo dos seus próprios para ficar mais forte. Geralmente, quando mais perto da morte ela fica mais forte, dependendo de quão perto ela está de morrer. Isso é visto em Do or Die; quando Gaster estava prestes a explodir um destrutivo feixe de seu Gaster Blaster para Bete, seu cabelo ficou completamente rosa e com força suficiente, Akumu escapou do campo de força verde que Gaster o prendeu. Habilidades ganhas com o uso do ÓDIO *'Controle Mental:' Através do ÓDIO, Bete pode corromper as almas e forçá-las a ficar sob seu total controle. Sans foi a primeira vítima desse poder e Asriel o seguiu pouco tempo depois. Parece que as almas das vítimas devem estar sob a responsabilidade de Bete antes que possam ser afetadas. *'Geração de Campo de Força:'Em Love (Parte 2), Bete foi capaz de conjurar uma enorme cúpula de energia negra com o ÓDIO em torno da parte do canyon onde ela estava batalhando. *'Fator de Cura Regenerativo:' Graças aO consumo do ÓDIO, Bete acaba por possuir um fator regenerativo de cura, permitindo que ela cure feridas quase que instantaneamente e recrie os membros decapitados. No entanto, pode ser sobrecarregado e confirma-se que a regeneração não pode curar de tudo. *'Manipulação de Energia:' Em vários pontos em Glitchtale, Bete foi vista utilizando o que parece ser uma espécie de mana, começando com a energia luminosa conjurada de sua lança em Do or Die, usada contra Gaster. Em Love (Parte 1), Bete conjurou energia sombria e lançou isso em Undyne. Em Love (Parte 2), Bete convocou uma onda de energia rosa batendo no chão, e em My Promiss, uma constante energia rosa emanou de seu corpo. *'Tentáculos do ÓDIO:' Em Love (Parte 2), Bete estendeu um tentáculo negro do ombro direito depois que Frisk cortou o braço. Além disso, Bete mostra-se bastante forte fisicamente - capaz de danificar fortemente uma parede com um único soco casual em My Promise -, assim como muito ágil e atlética. História HistóriaDeBettyEAkumu.png}}}|690px|center|link=Amber Lightvale/História#Betty|História de . Você pode ver a história de Bête Noire aqui Galeria Refêrencias |-| Amber= era uma jovem que era a encarnação original de Bête Noire antes de ser transformada em Agate Lightvale. Aparência Amber era pálida, tinha cabelos azuis e um suéter verde esmeralda com listras verde escuro. Possuía uma saia verde clara e calça verde escura, Amber calçava uma bota azul claro. Personalidade Devido a ter uma alma de Bondade e Integridade, provavelmente é muito gentil, atenciosa e honesta. Ao longo de várias cenas em Glitchtale Origins: The Black Beast, ela parece se preocupar com seus irmãos. Parece ser bastante tímida e não gosta de violência. História História.png}}}|320px|center|link=Amber Lightvale/História#Amber|História de Amber. Você pode ver a história de Amber Lightvale aqui Galeria Curiosidades *Se você inverter as cores de Amber, a paleta de cores muda para a de Betty. O mesmo acontece com de Betty também. **Inverter os traços de alma de Amber sai como laranja e rosa. O que pode ser uma referência a Agate Lightvale e como ela virou sua alma começou de uma alma da Bravura, então a inverteu. *O pai de Amber morreu antes dos tempos de guerra. http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/167813379615/what-happened-to-agates-ambers-and-coppers Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Assexuados